


All of You

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to atypicalsnowman's challenge to use the sentence: "Severus unpacked his valise, carefully removing his rather special ... souvenir"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.

Severus waited until Harry had left the building. He walked into the shop and murmured a quick _Accio_. When the proprietor noticed him, cast a mild befuddlement spell on the man and left quietly.

When he arrived back home, Severus unpacked his valise, carefully removing his rather special . . . souvenir. He was in the process of putting the hair in the jar with the rest of Harry’s effluvium.

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing?”

Severus froze. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t heard Harry enter the basement laboratory.

“Is that what I think it is, Severus?”

“How should I know what you are thinking? I am relatively certain that not even you are aware of what is going through your head at any given moment.”

“You’re not going to be able to distract me with insults. I want to know why you have a jar full of my hair. And… other things.”

Severus considered lying. Then he realized that this was an awkward, but opportune moment to make a few things clear to his lover.

“I have always protected you to the best of my ability. That duty is not over just because of our changed relationship.”

“How is hoarding all that protecting me?”

“Do you have any idea how many injurious spells and potions can be made from your hair? From your fingernail clippings? You are constantly leaving the door open for any number of attacks on your person. I will not stand for it.”

“Alright. I see your point. Perhaps I am a bit careless. But why don’t you just use _Incendio_ to destroy the, um, bits?”

Severus just looked at Harry. He couldn’t bring himself to say it.

Finally the penny dropped. Harry blinked back tears and grabbed Severus in a fierce hug. The jar dropped to the floor and shattered, forgotten.


End file.
